Coconut: KibaHina Cake OneShot Sequel
by Fangie-Chan
Summary: Kiba comes back to the party with...Coconut cake? But Naruto's allergic to coconuts! Yet according to Hinata, Kiba knew of these allergies the whole time. Where will this little prank get the Inuzuka and Naruto? Nowhere near dry land, apparently...


**AN: I made a sequel to Cake. XD Possibly expect more, okay? :3 I've been very inspired as of late because there's just a happy, summery mood in the air and because I'm getting my KibaHina tattoo sometime next month or the next when I have enough money. :) Well, enjoy this oneshot, because it most likely will become a chain of oneshots! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Coconut: KibaHina Cake Sequel<strong>

* * *

><p>I could only shake my head and sigh as I watched Kiba come out the backyard door and make his way over to the decorated table with that guilty grin on his face and a huge cake in his hands. It was <em>coconut<em>, for the love of God. _Coconut_. Naruto was _allergic_ to coconuts and that idiot _knew_!

"Oh, Kiba-Kun…" I dropped my face into my hands.

"Hm? What's wrong, Hinata?"

I could barely bring myself to look at Sakura Haruno as she tried to comfort me.

"Nothing…" I let my arms wobble down to my sides, but refused to fix my slumping posture. Instead I just stared off into the distance, already knowing what to expect as I caught Naruto with his jaw dropped, brows furrowed, eyes glaring cannon-balls at Kiba and that eighteenth-birthday cake. "Kiba-Kun just-…He ate the cake I baked for Naruto-Kun and went to buy-…H-he bought _coconut_cake!"

I nearly whimpered in misery as I covered my face again and shook my head.

"It's okay…" Her hand came to rub my back gently under my hair. "Kiba's a guy. Guys are idiots. You have to remember that in times like these…"

"I know, I know!" I whined, sitting straight again to look at her as she chewed on her stick of shish-kebab. "But sometimes I think he does things on purpose!"

Sakura shook as she laughed, containing herself.

"Hinata…" She swallowed her food, winking a jade-green eye at me. "Of _course_he does. C'mon, you know Kiba better than anyone else! He's a total prankster. And Naruto's his number-one victim…"

"But why?"

"You know why."

I curled my lips down further at that thought; it almost made me feel like I was to blame for _everything_.

"Kiba's loved you since we were all little kids." Sakura looked away from me and at the two men as they began to argue, leading my attention to them too. "And you loved Naruto and never noticed him…He's always gonna have some jealousy; even though now things are different. Oh, are you and Kiba together yet?"

"No…" I grumbled, resting my elbow on my lap and my chin on my palm. I hadn't even the will to get up and go stop Kiba and Naruto as they began to both yell at each other, being the center of attention to our snickering and staring friends. "I'm scared to date him a little, Sakura-Chan…What if he takes his jokes too far? What if he really upsets me with something? What if he-"

"Stop worrying!" Sakura suddenly cut me off, succeeding to steal my attention again as she roughly wiped the crumbs from her lemony-yellow dress. "Hinata, look, every relationship has fights, arguments, problems, everything! You gotta stop worrying cuz sooner or later, that stuff's bound to happen. In fact, they _already_happen while you and Kiba are 'just friends' or whatever. And you guys stay friends, and you forgive him for being an idiot and he accepts you for the prude that you are, right?"

"Hey!" I sat up again and frowned.

The pink-haired kunoichi just laughed softly in reaction and shook her head. "It's true; the guy's been trying everything to be your boyfriend but you won't let him cuz you're too scared about all of that stuff and sex…Just go out with him already."

"Why? We're okay as friends…"

"Yeah, but you'd be better as a couple. C'mon, Hinata…He does everything for you. Sure, he's an idiot sometimes, but so was Naruto and you still loved him back then, right?"

"Y-yes, but-"

"But nothing. You're just afraid this time because you know how possible it is that you and Kiba can start dating one day. You weren't afraid with Naruto because you knew it wasn't quite possible, so you didn't have to worry about a relationship…And now you feel like you do. But you know what?" She quickly took another bite of her beef and lettuce kebob. "Mm…You don't have to worry because you and Kiba both love each other. Watch…You're gonna end up together one day no matter what. You've been running away from it, but it's not working very well, is it?"

I sighed at that realization. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who knew deep down that running away from my love for Kiba was becoming more and more impossible with each step. The more I ran, the more I tripped. The more I tripped, the more he caught up, and the more difficult it became to find the strength to get up and start running again. Sooner and later Kiba was going to catch me…He was already so close. I could feel it…I could feel it every time we touched; every time he gave me those butterflies that fluttered their wings so wildly for him in the pit of my stomach. They flew for him. They wanted to be free.

"Oh God," Sakura's almost sinister giggle snapped me out of my thoughts. "They're throwing cake at each other. Hinata, look, look!"

My jaw practically hit the floor when I brought my gaze to Naruto and Kiba again, while Sakura exploded with laughter, shaking my shoulder as if I still hadn't seen the two grown men soiling each other with coconut-flavored cake like little kids. But I didn't even care at that point, as I began to erupt with hilarity myself at the sight of Kiba and Naruto behaving so thoughtlessly.

"No, YOU'RE the fuckin' idiot, Kiba! How many times do I have to tell you that I'm allergic to-"

"I dunno, how ever many times you wanna keep repeating yourself, man!"

"Yeah, cuz you don't get the damn POINT!"

"I do, but you're fuckin' _hilarious _when you're ticked off!" Kiba grabbed a handful of cake and Naruto's shoulder with his other hand, caking the blonde's face with coconut-shavings, vanilla icing, and chocolate filling.

But it wasn't over yet. Naruto reacted with a roar of anger and shoved Kiba to the grassy ground, going tumbling and rolling with him as the brunette just kept on laughing no matter what happened and how stained their clothes became with the cake.

As for our friends at the party? I didn't spot a single person who wasn't cracking up. Even my sensei as a child, Kurenai Yuhi, was spotted chortling as her little girl sat on her lap with a plate and did the same, getting Shino Aburame to have some chuckles as well. This had to be one of the first times I saw my old teammate laugh; let alone even smile, but Shino soon started laughing louder and louder as he and the rest of us realized where Kiba and Naruto's rolling around was leading them.

"Oh shit!" Sakura glanced at me quickly as we both laughed, already at the edges of our seats. "I think they're going for the pool!"

I stood up and gestured for her to do the same. "They are, they are!"

And indeed, Kiba and Naruto…

**SPLASH!**

…Went straight for the pool.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehe, to be continued! XD Thanks for all the reviews you guys have been giving me. :) Means a lot ^^ These chain of oneshots with Cake being the first and Coconut being the second will be short and humorous, not so much emotional like Love Me and a few other one-shots were. I'm gonna try more of the funny stuff and less drama, just because of the mood I've been feeling lately. I wanna see where I can take this. X3**


End file.
